Aphmau Endings and Mysteries
by CherryAquaBlossom
Summary: A terrible Accident happened in Pheonix Drop, Laurance and Garroth find a mysterious Aphmau Replica, and learn a few things about Aphmau. The village struggles without Aphmau, until...
1. Ᏸook of Murder

Laurance slept peacefully alone, until he realized something was touching his chest. He woke up, uncovered himself, and he found himself with the girl. Her long hair laid by her side. Laruance smiled, the girl was keeping him warm tonight. The flashback of the current events questioned him. Both he and Garroth found her falling from the sky. Just a few seconds ago, Lord Aphmau was killed in her sleep. Levin and Malachi were missing. Once they left the house, both Laurance and Garroth encountered a glowing pink light. Laurance said,"Please give me something beautiful" and stretched. A few seconds later the girl fell into his arms from the sky. Garroth said the girl looks like Aphmau, but different and younger, she looks 12 years old. Laurance was instructed by Garroth to keep her with him until they could do something with her. Unfortunately, Laurance only has one bed, scince he lives alone, and shared the bed with the girl. "She's so warm!" Laurance wispered, he felt comfy around the girl. "Is she a replica or a replacement of Aphmau?" He thought, there was something about her he couldn't place her. In his mind, he could hear one word "cold". He realized that the girl was cold and he went back to bed, it's 11:15 pm, Laurance held the girl close as her hand was on his chest, Laurance took off his shirt, it's too hot for him, he wants to turn down the AC but he's too lazy. The Girl's hand kept on Laurance's chest as they slept, Laurance kissed her good night on her cheek.


	2. Ꮳielle

Laurance woke up the next morning, the girl was there, asleep. Laurance got out of bed and got ready for the day. Wait. He has the day off, the new guards are patrolling the village. Same thing for Garroth, Danté was off too. Laurance decided to take a shower, he smelled. After he showered he got dressed, the girl woke up in the middle of Laurance dressing. This was Akward. Laurance quickly dressed as fast as he could go so that she may not have seen anything. "Good Morning Laurance." The girl said, yawning. This struck Laurance. "How does she know my name?!" Laurance thought. This was the first time he saw her awake, when she landed in his arms, the girl was asleep. The girl's eyes sparkled. Laurance was blushing hard, he never heard a voice like hers, soft, gentle, and pleasant. Suddenly, without notice, Garroth broke into Laurance's house. "GARROTH!" Laurance yelled. He at least needs to warn him about Bargeing in Laurance's house. While the boys were arguing, the girl was changing into her everyday clothes, and both guards stared. The girl didn't notice that they were looking at her. They both exited the bedroom in silence. Out in the hallway, silence between the two. "She's got some figure", Garroth said. "Yeah..."Laurance blushed. The girl opened the door, and closed it. Garroth lead her to the living room so that they might get information out of her. "What is your name?" Garroth Asked, he's interested. "My name is Cielle." She answered. Both guards almost died from such a name. "You have a beautiful name, Cielle." Laurance said, blushing. Cielle blushed aswell. "Where did you come from?" Garroth asked. "I am a younger generation and replacement of you dead Lord, Aphmau. Apparently, she is a desentant of Lady Irene, her heart was special, when she dies, I would take her place, and I did. Scince Levin and Malachi are gone, I am here. I'm also aware of who you are, who the villagers are, where other villages are located, and Wich areas are O'khasis territory." Cielle replied.


	3. Ꮙillagers

After questioning, Cielle was released. Garroth decided that Cielle is the new lord of Pheonix Drop. Garroth took his leave and told Cielle that she would go to the village town square plaza too meet the villagers. "I have one more thing to do, I won't take long, I'll meet you there Garroth." She exclaimed. Once Garroth left, she would be alone with Laurance. "Congrats Cielle." He said, grabbing her by the waist, pulling Cielle towards him. Cielle was thrusted forward, holding onto Laurance. Cielle pulled herself even closer to Laurance, as if she was going to kiss him. Laurance kissed Cielle, holding one hand on her waist, the other on her cheek. Cielle was enjoying this, her first kiss. Laurance had no idea what he did, but liked it, the feeling of Cielle's lips against his, brushing each other was amazing. Laurance can't believe himself, he was making out with Cielle. "Laurance is so handsome", Cielle thought," he's mine." Cielle could feel Laurance's bangs touching hers, it was soft. The two felt like that was the most fun they had scince Laurance found Cielle. After that, they broke apart because Dantè barged in the middle of the whole thing, Garroth forgot to mention that Danté would escort her. Both Cielle and Laurance could taste the Silvia from the other person."Oh my...?" Dantè said. Laurance was embarrassed. Dantè realized that Laurance was kissing the new Lord. "What?! I was kissed by the baddest bidder! No regrets!" Cielle squealed. Laurance took that as a compliment. Danté burst out in laughter, this was hilarious! Cielle slapped Danté on the face. "Ow!" He shrieked, rubbing off the red mark on his face. "Serves you right!" Cielle barked. Cielle has a dark side. Laurance liked this, he, is a shadow knight, Cielle must be some sort of creature. "Let's get going." Cielle Said. Laurance tried doing the princess carry on Cielle. He carried her bridal style. The whole walk Laurance and Cielle stared at each other. The villagers gaze upon Cielle, is that Aphmau? Laurance placed Cielle down. Kawaii~Chan walked up to Cielle, patted her on the head, and Cat ears and tail popped out of Cielle. "A cat person!" She squealed. Poor Laurance was nosebleeding to death. "Konichiwa! ~Nya!" Cielle Chirped. Everyone quickly gathered in town plaza to see the new Lord of Pheonix Drop. "Attention Everyone!", Cielle announced," I am Cielle, the new Lord of Pheonix Drop, Last night, our previous Lord, Miss Aphmau, has been killed, and I was born. I am a replica of our Lady Aphmau, I'm aware of what she did, where she went, who she fought, and the names of her beloved people. Unfortunately, Levin and Malachi have been missing. Rest Assured, search parties have been started. People of Pheonix Drop, please do not take lightly of me, you are aware I am 12, but I have the abilities of our previous Lord. Also, No changes are needed now I am in position, because I am using the methods of Aphmau. Thank you!"


	4. Ꭶtress and ᖇelaxation

After Cielle finished her speech, the other villagers had congratulated her and hugged her. "I'm gonna like it here!" She thought. As her first order as Lord, she appointed Laurance has her right hand Guard, to prevent Cielle's fate like the other Lord. Donna and Kiki decided to throw a party to celebrate the awakening of the young lord. It was a VERY formal event, like from Donna and Logan's Wedding when Aphmau was still alive. Laurance was in a Tux. This was not a dream for Cielle, the dream she had last night was to be dancing away with Laurance. Cielle was wearing an Aqua blue dress that Cadenza made for her. Her dress was flowy and short, slightly above knee length by 6 inches. Cielle had her curly brown hair done into a half ponytail Kawaii-chan customized herself. Cielle also wore a stunning black velvet chain chocker with a dangling pearl. Laurance was waiting in the living room while Cielle was sprucing up the finishing touches. Kiki, Kawaii-chan, Cadenza, Donna, and Emmalyn barged into Laurance's house to help Cielle get ready. All the girls (except Cielle) lined up in a fashionly order outside the hallway and living room, all wearing similar dresses from Cielle's, but longer and assorted with colors. "Tonight is the night." Laurance thought. This was his chance with Cielle where the village will see them as a couple. The girls giggled while they soaked up on some juicy gossip. "Laurance..." Cielle said as she walked around the corner, staring at the guards who also barged in Laurance's house. The group of girls screamed ever so high pitched. Garroth and Laurance nosebleed to death while FanGuying. (Cielle's so pretty! ㈵6) Laurance was going to escort Cielle to the event. He complimented her while the ladies Fangirled. Laurance held her hand the whole way to the Party near Kiki's Barn.


	5. Ꮅarty Ꭿftermath

This was going to be a night. Everyone (except Zoey, she doesn't like parties and she's babysitting for extra pay) in the village was attending. The party went well and the villagers had their chance to get to know the young lord. Threesome! Both Laurance and Garroth are planning to hook up with Cielle, so they planned that it's gonna be done as a threesome. Well, more like one at a time. First, Laurance. He gets the honor. Cielle was gonna go to Garroth's house once she was done. Laurance closed and locked the bedroom door first. Then, he began undressing himself, Cielle gazed at his masculinity. He's gorgeous. He jumped into bed and waited for Cielle. Then, She began undressing and climbed into bed. Laurance gazed upon Cielle's body, and began stroking down below for her vagina. He plugged his penis into Cielle's vagina as she moaned in pain slowly. Laurance kept fucking her faster every second. He eventually found himself in rhythm while he felt Cielle's pounding growing more intense. The pounding grew more every time Laurance stuck his penis up Cielle. Cielle spread her legs apart more wide open for Laurance. Cielle moaned and cried out more as Laurance did her. Way to intense things Laurance. "You're good." Cielle remarked. After like, 4 hours later, they stopped. Laurance passed out. "Goodnight." Cielle whispered, kissing Laurance on his cheek. Cielle left her/Laurance's house, and hiked over to Garroth's house. This is interesting. Garroth's spotted her, and opened his bedroom window. Cielle entered through the window. "Time to get things started." Garroth instructed. "How about we make things more Entertaining..." Cielle suggested. Garroth was into the mood. "Shower?" He guessed, smirking. Garroth turned around, undressing, when he was done , he was a bit disappointed, he missed the stripping action. Cielle entered the shower, followed by Garroth, and turned on the shower, at hot water setting. Garroth pulled Cielle towards him, until he could fell Cielle's boobs smothering all over him. (I got writers block for this but I WILL make a more interesting chapter.)


	6. Ꭿwkward

After that night with Garroth, she slept with him until morning. It was a similar experience to the first encounter with Laurance. Wow! Second day in Pheonix Drop and already hooking up with 2 guards! ( I think I'll go with LarCielle for now, but maybe I'll add some GarElle moments!) Cielle had a peaceful sleep with Garroth. Anyway, everyone is on patrol because of O'khasis forces coming near Pheonix Drop. Garroth advised that we are in high alert after his hunch of a possible chance of attacking. "Lady Cielle, what do we do if we are striked?" Laurance Asked, concerned. The guards are getting worried, they think an O'khasis unit killed Aphmau. Cielle shouldn't share that fate. "Don't worry Laurance-Senpai, if anything happens, I'll slap Zane square in the face or send him a death threat." Cielle colted. The other guards stared at her. This was out of the ordinary. "That's my girl!" Laurance shouted aloud, the guards also heard that. "Wait did you just call me Senpai?!" He asked. Cielle blushed in silence, her cat ears and tail popped out again. "Yes..."she answered. To Laurance, he ran into the cave and screamed "HALLEJUAH!" From the top of his lungs.


	7. ᖇomance with Laurance

(This chapter is gonna have some point of views of certain characters, in this one, it's Laurance's POV) "Cielle is such a cute girl, she's so adorable! I'm Guessing she's my over-affectionate Girlfriend! She's mine now! And Garroth can't say shit about it! " Laurance thought, exicted over the fact he called him Senpai. Until he realized something, he has no idea of THIER age differance. Cielle's 12 and Laurance is about 15, so 3 years apart. That's good. "Hey Guys, what about your girl do you like best?" Dale asked to everyone, curious. "Duh Boo-" Laurance drooled, until he looked at the others, wide eyed. "Uh, her personality!" Garroth exclaimed. The other guys agreed. Close call. "Alright, what do you do if your sitting down, and you realize that there's not enough room for yò bae?" Dale continued. This was gonna be easy for Laurance. He spotted her walking towards the guards." Like this, watch and learn." Laurance yelped, aiming for Cielle. He sat down on A chair, waited for the perfect moment for Cielle to come, then he grabbed her by the waist, and had her sit down on top of him, leaning towards Laurance. "Impressive." Danté squeaked. The other guards were amazed. As for Cielle, she was having a heart-throbbing moment. "L-Laurance?" She sheepishly asked, blushing. Laurance grabbed his attention to her, turning his head. "Y-You can let m-me go now." She sputtered. He let her go, she slowly backed away. "Point Garroth." Garroth announced. This messed up Laurance.


	8. Ꭿverage Ꮄay

(Cielle's POV) "Such a lovely day..." I thought, admiring the view of Pheonix Drop. Maybe I should check on the other Villagers, I hear they are getting a bit worried over the chance of us getting into war with O'khasis. "Oh Kawaii-chan! Hey!" I bursted, just noticing her. Kawaii-chan noticed me, and she walked over to talk to me. My cat ears and tail popped out. "Cielle-Senpai!" Kawaii-chan squealed, she was beaming with happiness. "Lovely Day today, how are you? Also, I have a present for you, fish! I have extras from earlier, I wanted to know if you wanted some!" I bolted. Kawaii-Chan was even happier, she took the fish I offered. "Senpai! Arigatou! (Thank you.) I wanted to ask you something, you see, Kawaii-Chan was trying out new cake ideas for the new maid cafe, and I wanted to know if you if you could taste-test them now?" She asked. I smiled, why not? Aphmau like Kawaii-Chan's cakes, so it wouldn't hurt to eat some myself! Free cake eating! Kawaii-Chan took me to her house, sat me down, and she gave me a slice of Chocolate Chip Fudge Cake. I took a bite, TASTY! I could feel the May layers of chocolate melt in my mouth. "Senpai approved!" I yelled.


	9. Magicks

"So you're a cat person!" Kawaii-Chan exclaimed. (To all my readers, this is an M RATED book, Wich means it's dirty, I've been getting private message complaints, this is a FANSERVICE.) Cielle is a bit confused, what is that? Hmm... Suddenly, Laurance barged down the door. "Lady CIELLE! We're under attack by O'khasis forces! Please, follow me to the wall." He yelled, and carried me the whole way, I've always wondered why he carries me all the time, maybe he needed a workout? No? Oh well. We head to the gates, I climb up the ladder, leading towards the top. Zane. All I see is Zane. "You're not Aphmau!" He screamed. Offended, I was going to give him the death signal, you know, the finger crossing your neck? Severed heads? But then, a bunch of knives and spear came out of who knows where, and they killed the O'Khasis troops and forces. "You're unarmed!" I snorted. Garroth opens the gate and Zane walks in. I hop down the ladder and the guards surrounded Zane. I walk up to him, he's arms open, was he thinking I was going to give him a hug? Naw, I slapped him HARD on the face, the mark showing over his pale skin. The guards gasped. "What kind of high preist are you? An evil one, now GO CRAWL INTO A HOLE AND NEVER COME OUT! Nobody likes you, you are A DISGRACE! GO TO HELL!" I snapped. He responded with a "Yes, Lady Phantomhive. (Cielle's last name)" there was complete silence, until I asked Garroth to give me his sword. I began to cut through is neck about halfway. Lot of blood lost for him. Sucks to be you! . I drew the sword out of him. And I said, "Garroth, hold my flower." I drew my sword again and I striked him in his lower stomach. I heard a couple "Ohh's and Ahh's and a CRANK DAT SOULDJA BOY!" (LOL) Until Cielle realized that she wasn't wearing her flowers, she's basically a guy without that or her Chocker. Cielle, or should I say Ciel, is handsome! His short chocolate brown hair looks like Garroth's usual hairstyle, and his eyes were a bit big like Laurance's, but brown now. But Ciel's face was a bit like both Laurance and Garroth's. (It's almost like Laurance and Garroth had a Mexican child named Ciel and he was a guard/lord.) Zane threw up blood. For shame. And all the guards cheered: "CRANK DAT SOULDJA BOY!" Yeah, boy can FIGHT. So, Ciel/Cielle is a magicks user, combat magicks. He/She'll make a good guard. "Oh, don't worry guys, it's a spell cast on me that will eventually wear out in a couple hours, because I'm not wearing my flower headband, I look and become a dude. But I'm actually a girl!" I instructed.


	10. Ꮳiel's Ꮆuard Ꮄuty

"This must be weird, that I'm a guy without my headband. And here Garroth, your sword did a fine job. You might wanna clean Zane's blood off." Ciel remarked. I think I started a trend, CRANK DAT SOLDJA BOY. People are starting to like me. "So Ciel, up for being a guard in the night time. We just witnessed you brutally beating Zane. Maybe mob-slaughtering will suit you. We now know you're very useful to us." Dante asked. I smile, I might be useful for once being a guy! "Sure brah! I could help a brother out." I smirked. This is going to be interesting. Night fell by quickly. (Oh and Zane, Ciel kicked him into a very deep pit.) Apperantly, it's coyote season, which means that every guard would be grouped up in pairs. Like systemwise, Ciel got Garroth and Laurance. The villagers were asleep by now. And the monsters would come out. Time for some slaying! I took my phone out, plugged in the headphones, and drew out my sword. And guess what song came out, the nightcored version of CRANK DAT SOULDJA BOY. A zombie came up on me , Gar (Garroth), and Laurance. I stepped forward, slashed the head off the zombie, and the body fell to the floor. Garroth was all like: Senpai?


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, yeah. Ciel's first night patrol went well. Garrote is still amazed as crap. Like, at 11pm Laurance and Cielle walked home. In the middle of the whole trail, Laurance stopped. Cielle turned around. "Laurance?" Cielle asked, was something wrong? "Cielle, you know that you are getting engaged to 2 men?" Laurance questioned, he wanted to find out if she knew what was going on. Cielle's eyes opened WIDE. She had forgotten that she had to get married for her own good of Pheonix Drop. Cielle was shocked, she didn't see this coming. "That means that me and Garroth have you to ourselves." Laurence smirked. Cielle felt like she had a heart attack, shocking, right? Cielle shivered up. "ACHOO!" Cielle sneezed. Kitten sneezes. Cielle looked up, it's getting cold. Cielle and Laurance went inside the house. Laurance decided to take a nap. Just then, Cielle remembered that she had to meet up,with Garroth. Cielle told Laurance that she'd be back Ina bit. She had out the door and started to head towards Garroth's house. She took off her necklace and out emerged Ciel. He recently learned how to control his gender switching.


	12. Chapter 12

Ciel stopped at Garroth's house. "Ciel! Hey!" Garroth greeted, opening the door. Ciel smiled, Garroth is such a ladies man. No, he's just a gentleman. Cielle like! Ciel quickly returned to being a girl, and then turned to Garroth. "Garroth! Eyyyyyyy!" Cielle swooned. (Quick Question: should you guys request ideas for the storyline, or should I go with the flow?) "Cielle, hold still for a sec." Garroth said. Cielle just stood there. Garroth leaned towards Cielle's cheek, and kissed that cheek. Cielle blushed for a few seconds. "We getting root beer or not? Let's go!" Cielle squealed. It's was a guards only party. Laurance is going but Garroth wanted to get there early. "First, you get changed. You're not wearing appropriate clothes." Garroth said, giving Cielle some clothes. Cielle signed and went in the house, ran into the bathroom, and got dressed into a skimpy short dress ( red, of course, Cielle likes the color red.) and slipped into matching red heels. She then let her hair down, she usually wears it sideways or braided. Cielle stepped out of the bathroom and presented herself to Garroth. "Am I dead? I think I'm in a time zone where the Village female lords are sexy..." He remarked. Cielle nodded her head in disapproval, she liked the dress and all, but she felt like it was missing something. "Hold on, I wanna see Laurance's reaction, I'll stick to Ciel and present myself this way later." Cielle said. She quickly transformed into Ciel. He was going to strut himself I from of the village girls. This was going to be hilarious. I mean, look at him! He's gorgeous! Logic people! Anyway, Ciel and Garroth went past the guard's shack into a shady looking building, the root beer bar, Cielle had recently had this built. Ciel and Garroth entered the bar, to find Dante, Dale, Brian, and Laurance there. Dale was already drunk of root beer. Ciel looked at him like, WTF. Garroth and Laurance were gambling their bet money. "I bet you that you wouldn't die if you saw Cielle in a dress." Garroth dared. Laurance was confused. "I bet you that I wouldn't!" Laurance smirked. Both boys began to argue. Ciel, on the other hand was just quiet. Dante wasn't questioning anything, he just drank his root beer. Dale was just going crazy. Too much root beer. Just then, Kawaii-chan bust into the party and tried to tell everyone that KiKi and Donna were getting themselves in a street fight. Garroth to the rescue! He went out of the bar and went up to KiKi and Donna. Donna accuses KiKi of seducing Logan because she was WAY too close to Logan. Donna saw everything. KiKi claims that Donna was getting all mad at her because Logan is still Turing into a werewolf and she was trying to heal him because KiKi only knows how to deal with Wolves. Poor Garroth had to listen to this. *sweatdrop* He quickly ran in, got ahold of Ciel, who stuck his head out the door, KiKi was staring at Ciel, Donna was nosebleeding. Ciel stuck his head inside, changed to Cielle, who was wearing the dress. When she turned around, everyone was staring at her. Laurance fainted. Garroth wins the bet.


	13. Chapter 13

Cielle got changed in something else. She stole Garroth's T-shirt from his house. Hopefully he dosent mind. Surprisingly, the shirt fits her. Is Garroth really that masculine? Cielle slipped on some jeans and put on sneakers. She tied her hair up in a ponytail. Perfect, she thought. Garroth was just standing there in the middle of the fight. Cielle ran over to Garroth, asking him what was going on. He something about Donna accusing KiKi of "stealing her man." Cielle really wanted to laugh, this was down right hilarious! "Donna, KiKi was trying to heal Logan because the stages are a bit hard for him. Kiki knows how to deal with all this stuff. Logan is going to talk to other women at some point later. You just have to calm down and don't be overprotective of him. With you two fighting, it's getting worse for him." Cielle explained. Kiki was giving Cielle that "you saved my life" face.


	14. Chapter 14

( ATTENTION GARELLE AND LAURELLE FANS: THIS IS THE HUGE CHAPTER OF EXICTEMENT. THE SERIES IS NOT OVER, I WILL MAKE A NEW CHAPTER ONE OR THREE TIMES A WEEK) Cielle was getting tired for the day. An average day is hectic. She could see why Aphmau was so stressed. The thought of Aphmau stuck Cielle like a bullet. She's gone now. Cielle tried not to worry about it. She stopped and leaned against a cherry blossom tree. Just a short rest. About 2 hours later, Cielle woke up and realized that she took a nap. And she was leaning on Laurance. He looked at her, he was going to do it. For her good, for his good, and for everyone's safety. Laurance was going to propose to Cielle. "Cielle...will you..." He asked, but Cielle already said yes. Laurance pulled out the ring, and placed it on Cielle's right ring finger. (She's left handed) "I'll leave you here so you can rest, plus, Garroth has the other ring. (Since Lady Aphmau died as a single mom, she had no husband to take over. Plus Levin and Malachi are missing, so Cielle is the only person with her DNA. Cielle is marrying 2 men, one for her, one for the avengance of the death.)" He added. Laurance had some tasks to complete. I'm sure Laurance is taking Cielle's last name, so to Laurance, it's Mr. Laurance Phantomhive. Cielle switches her last name whenever she's with one guy. Laurance = Cielle Phantomhive. Garroth= Cielle Ro'meave. So, Cielle + Garroth = Mr. And Mrs. Garroth/Cielle Ro'meave. And Laurance + Cielle= Mr. And Mrs. Laurance/Cielle Phantomhive. That's a bit complicated, now for the other half. Cielle stood up, and stretched. She saw Garroth running towards her. His blonde bangs covered his eyes when he was running, I guess Garroth is THAT attractive. "Cielle, I have something I want to tell you." He panted, taking Cielle's hand. He bent down on one knee, still holding her hand, and reached his pocket for a small case. He opened it, and Cielle gasped. "Cielle, would you have the honor of my hand in marriage, as Mrs. Cielle Ro'meave?" He asked, hoping she would say yes. Cielle smiled, as tears ran down her cheek. Cielle nodded, while more tears ran down the cheek. This was the most emotional moment ever. Cielle ran over to hug Garroth, while he placed the ring on top of the first ring. They complimented each other. This was the first time Cielle cried in her life. Garroth hugged Cielle tight, as if he was pledging his loyalty to her. The warn comfort of Garroth was soothing to Cielle. Maybe she was getting to a new chapter of her life. This wasn't just a middle-school crush, it was real true love. For Cielle's 2knights in shining armor there to protect her.


	15. Chapter 15

Cielle was excited! (GARELLE MOMENT) She was going to marry THE Garroth Ro'meave, son of the Lord of O'khasis, older brother of Zane, who tried attacking Phoenix Drop, and Cielle's other guard. Cielle was just walking down the street, listening to her headphones, like a boss. Donna was looking at her like: "huh?" And Dante literally ran up to her and yelled: " What are those?!". Cielle looked at him like: Dude. "You need to act like a girl." Dante smirked. Cielle was PISSED. "You scared you gonna lose to me in a beauty pageant?" Cielle snapped. Now, Dante was MAD. "Fine. You, me, beauty pageant, tonight, the docks, Brendan, Garroth, Zane, and Laurance are judges." Date ordered. Tension rising! "Challenge accepted." Cielle declared. Well, the day went by pretty quick, and Cielle HAD to compete. She really didn't want to do this. Cielle ran towards the docks, and walked backstage. She looked at Dante. Oh my god. Dante is and idiot. Dante has fake boobs, a wig, and blue lipstick. Cielle tried so hard not to laugh. "My like, name is like, Dantea. (Dawntay)" Dante yipped. Cielle still was trying not to laugh. This was hilarious. Cielle took a pic and she HAD to post it on Instajam. XD "Ladies and Gents! Welcome to the Fight!" Cadenza announced.


	16. Chapter 16

Dante was strutting himself down the runway when Cadenza instructed him to do so. ( To all my readers: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I want to make a goal of 2,000 views total! You can private message me for any idea or requests you can have me write for a chapter. Keep on reading! This series is going to be VERY long.) The audience, like Cielle was trying not to laugh. The judges, gave a score of: Garroth:1, Laurance: 2, Breandan:4, and Zane:1. Dantea scored and 8 out of 10. Cielle looked at him in jealousy. "Cielle, show us your stuff." Cadenza told Cielle. Cielle kept her hair into a ponytail and she wore jeans, a blue blouse, and 2 gold bracelets. To match her rings. She quickly allied a thin layer of lipgloss and headed towards the runway. She kept her left hand to her hip, and swayed her right arm. She could slightly hear the small sound of her heels clacking, but ignoring it. The judges scored her, Garroth: 4, Laurance:3, Breandan: 2, Zane:1. A perfect 10. Cielle smirked. She also hoped Dante wouldn't beat her in this. The audience clapped and cheered as Cielle walked away. What kind of Lord would Cielle be if she wasn't pretty?! Not worth her salt, exactly. "The first part, both contestants will be given a theme, and they have a selection of outfits to choose from. The judges will score on the best one. This theme is: Yandere ( creepy killer). Choose any gender, the most creepiest one will win, you have 5 minutes to choose." Cadenza spoke into the mic. Both girls, backstage, were in a hurry, Dantea was going to be the horrified Senpai, from Yandere High School Simulator. He got a Japanese uniform, tried it on, used fake blood marks on his face, like they were cuts. Cielle, on the other hand, was going to be Yandere-chan from Yandere High School Simulator. She got the Japanese school girl uniform, slipped it on, put realistic blood all over her uniform, picked up a blood-stained knife, fixed her ponytail by letting her long bang drop. Cielle applied shiny red lipgloss, and light gray eyeshadow, to finish it off, dark black mascara. She ripped up her tights and used more fake blood on her knee and legs. "Times up!" Cadenza screamed. Dante went up first, the crowd was a little bit impressed. The judges scored him: Garroth:2, Laurance:1, Zane:1, and Breandan:2. Dante scored a 6. He went behind the curtains, and Cielle was up next. She dragged herself down the runway while cheers and applause from the audience came out. Each judge was impressed. As Cielle, stopped at the end of the runway, she did a convincing Yandere-chan killer schoolgirl laugh impression. After that, she held the tip of her knife to the edge of her tounge. The judges scored her. Garroth:5, Laurance:5. The other judges had their signs with their numbers on it. Well, ALL the judges had their numbers had their numbers on it. "Next theme: rebellious, you have 4 minutes." Cadenza proclaimed. Cielle put on a tight red little skirt, Garroth's shirt (more like an undershirt, but still a shirt), a brown leather jacket, and 1 pair of black, wedged converse sneakers. She put her hair in a half ponytail, used a deep red lipstick, and applied blush. Cielle put a wad of gum in her mouth to finish it off. "Times up!" Cadenza yelled. Cielle was up first this time. The judges were even more impressed. Cielle's score: 4 phone numbers from the judges. And 4 major nosebleeds. "Cielle wins by default because our judges are on the floor. Cielle is now, Miss Pheonix Drop." Cadenza declared. Dante was mortified, he lost to a GIRL. "You win, Phantomhive." He said.


	17. Chapter 17

Cielle won without a doubt. She left the docks in victory. Cielle started to head for Garroth's house. She opened the door and tripped all of a sudden. "Cielle?" Garroth spoke, in pain. Cielle was on top of Garroth, he's on the floor. Cielle's chest began to throb and sting in intense pain. "Garroth...my.." Cielle cried. Garroth looked at her, what has he done? He hurt her, that's what. "Cielle! Are your...b-b" Garroth stuttered, having a hard time saying boobs. It would ruin Cielle's innocence if he said boob. Garroth picked her up, and laid her down on the couch. He searched through his bookshelf on how to heal an injured woman. Garroth found a book and flipped the pages for the injury. Finally, he found it. Chest pains. His eyes opened wide, the cure from the book was to massage the hurt area. "Oh my..." He swallowed. This is the first time he was going to touch Cielle. Laurance just grabs her boobs so he can tell if it's Cielle. Garroth stills question Laurance. Cielle, on the other hand, was looking at Garroth like: Dude, It's only my Boobs. Garroth slowly approached her and reached for her chest. (This might get a LITTLE weird, but trust me, it's gets hilarious!) He gently places one finger by finger on each boob. Cielle wasn't gonna say anything, but she questions NOTHING. We all know that he's just trying to make her feel better, but he didn't have to freak out about it. Actually, yeah, wel duh! It's Cielle we're talking about, makes sense. Garroth carefully tried massaging Cielle, but it was too much for him, and that guy, FAINTED AND EPICALLY FAILED WHILE FACEPLANTING ON CIELLE. (LOL) Cielle burst out in laughter while poor Garroth was nosebleeding himself to death. She's not cleaning up that blood.


	18. Chapter 18

So, Cielle was just being bored, and she realized how old fashioned this village was, maybe they could say more modern stuff, like What's 9+10? 21! She already started the CRANK DAT SOULDJA BOY thing. First, she gotta dress modern. I mean dresses, really? She needs T-shirts and skirts and jeans and jewelry! She already has a phone. She has Instajam. (Instagram, but in this series, it's Instajam.) Wait, we don't have technology in this world. We have books and quills, trading stands, villages, huts, tribes, rivers, castles, and Kings. FAIL. Cielle wishes that things would be more fun. She already plays the flute. Other people play violin.


	19. Chapter 19

After such a daydream, Cielle realized that she was still in Garroth's house. Garroth was on the floor, still out cold from his hilarious nosebleeding. Suddenly, the phone rang. Garroth woke up while Cielle walked over to it and answered it. "Hello?" Cielle answered. She got a response, it was Zane. "Bonjour, comment allèz-vous?, Mademoiselle?" Zane replied. (It's French, he said: Hello, how are you miss?") Cielle was surprised, Zane speaks French. And she can understand him. In the background, Garroth yelled," Je suis sur le plancher." (I'm on the floor) Cielle, was blushing so hard she almost fangirled. Garroth speaks FLUENT FRENCH. Wait, it's in his last name, Ro'meave. "Crètin! Desendre le sol!" Zane barked. (Moron! Get off the floor.) What really made things awkward was that Cielle responded with a:" Je pense que vous devriez rappeler plus tard, maintenant pas in Bon moment." (I think you should call back later, now isn't a good time.) And Cielle hung up. Garroth was wide-eyed, this was...amazing. FRENCH GARRELLE MOMENT PPL. He grabbed Cielle in his boyfriendly way, and kissed her on the cheek. "Je t'aime." Garroth flirted, he said I love YOU.


	20. Chapter 20

Cielle was feeling a bit depressed. She thought about Aphmau, how she died, and what has happened since then. Aphmau didn't deserve to die like that, she deserved a husband, and have her family by her side. Right now, Aphmau became Cielle. Cielle remembered Aphmau, what it was like to be her, but she is still Aphmau, but Aphmau is Cielle Phantomhive, A 12 year old teenager who is the Lord of Pheonix Drop. On the night Aphmau died, Cielle fell from the sky and Into Laurance's arms. Ever science she was questioned on who she was, both Laurance and Garroth fell in love the second they heard her name, Cielle. It's French, like Garroth, but Cielle's name was used for Ciel, which meant sky, since she is a girl, Cielle would be nicer. In another way she represented Aphmau, to Cielle, she was Mommy Aph. Cielle considered Aphmau to be her mother, because Cielle had no parents, and you can REALLY tell the resemblance. Cielle is a PERSON. She's not Aphmau, Cielle may look like her, but she's different. "I don't have time for this." She mumbled, and headed for the tower.


	21. Chapter 21

Cielle was going to the guard tower, she was bored and was looking for work. When she got there, she climber all 6 floors and to her surprise, the whole place was PACKED. She ended up being pushed and shoved to the ledge of the whole floor, she eventually fell back from all the hitting that she fell off the building. She loudly screamed, and everyone froze to look, Lady Cielle had fell off the tower. Garroth, Dante, and Laurance rushed to the ledge, only to find Cielle's body on the ground. All 3 guards ran down the stairs, followed by other guards, downstairs to get Cielle. When they approached her, she looked dead. But one thing. It wasn't Cielle, it was Ciel. The people were surrounding him, staring at him, to their surprise, Ciel had cat ears and a tail, like Cielle. Garroth, Laurance, and Dante started to cry. They weren't watching Cielle and she fell because of them. The other guards started to cry as well. They were all responsible for Lady Cielle's death. "My butt...it's hurts." Ciel cried, trying to get up. His body felt a LITTLE sore, but he was perfectly fine. "LORD CIEL!" Dante yelled, running out to hug him. Laurance and Garroth went over to hug Ciel too, they were all releived that Ciel was alive, not dead. "Lord Ciel, you have...cat things." Garroth blushed, acting like he was looking at an odd person. "Yeah, he's right." Laurance said, looking a bit confused. Ciel reached his hand to his head, he could feel his cat ears. He jolted for a second, in shock.


	22. Chapter 22

Ciel decided to stay over at Laurance's place. He's ok from him falling from the ledge of the tower. Ciel plopped onto the bed, and he wished to see if Cielle was ok. He suddenly felt his body splitting apart, the intense pressure and pain burned him. The pain stopped after a few seconds, he rested for a second. "Huh?" A voice yelped. This brought Ciel's attention as he got up and looked at the floor, it was Cielle. How was this possible? Cielle was Ciel, they are the same person, but now they split apart as 2 people?! "Cielle, are you ok?" Ciel asked, concerned. He stared at Cielle, they just defied the laws of physics. "My back hurts, I can feel my head throbbing." Cielle complained, weakly moaning. Where was Laurance?, Ciel thought. Randomly, Laurance walked into the bedroom, saying:" Cielle I'm hom-e-...", looking into the room. He froze for a few seconds. Perfect Timing Laurance! Laurance gazed at the two, shocked. "Laurance! I- Ciel- something happened, and we split apart- weird." Cielle sputtered. This was SO weird. Two versions of the same person, well, more like the same person genderbent. "Let's wait this until the morning. Cielle, you sleep with me, Ciel, you sleep on the couch in the den, it's comfy, don't worry." Laurance said.


	23. Chapter 23

Night fell quickly, and it was bedtime for the household. Ciel fell asleep so quickly, the dude was tired. But soon he would have to go to guard duty. Laurance was awake, until Cielle fell asleep, and then he fell asleep. Cielle's eyes kept moving, like she was lucid dreaming. Everything went black, until there was color. It's was Ciel, he was in the dream. Ciel woke up, he was on Laurance's side of the bed. The house looked the same. Nothing changed. Ciel walked into the kitchen, only to find a girl. Ciel gazed at the girl, it looked like the girl version of Laurance. OH MY- Ciel was in a genderbent Dream! He looked around, until he found the name Laura. She LEGIT looks like Laurance. "Good Morning Laura..." Ciel announced, still a bit sleepy. Laura turned around. "Good Morning Ciel!" Laura piped. She LEGIT sounds like CIELLE. Suddenly, the door was barged down. Hm...which friend of Cielle's has pink hair, meif'wa features, and yellow-orange eyes? Kawaii~Chan. "Good Morning Kawaii~Kun, do you need any thing?" Laura greeted. Kawaii~Kun looked at Laura. Randomly, a boy who looks an awful lot like Cadenza barged in too. "Caden, what do you need now?!" Kawaii~Kun complained. Ok, so they pink-haired boy was Kawaii~Kun, the Red-head was Caden, and now what about the girl version of Garroth? Ciel randomly was woken up. He was back in reality. "LAURA?!" He screamed, still in a daze. Laurance looked at him weird, his face was confused. Ciel was on the floor. He went to the bedroom looking for Cielle, but she was gone. He quickly transformed into Cielle. She was fine, no damages done there.


	24. Chapter 24

Cielle is stuck being a meif'wa for life. Laurance had to admit she was actually really cute and pretty. "New Clothes?" Cielle asked, happy because I have more outfits to wear. Laurance nodded, hoping to see Cielle looking even more cuter than she actually is. Laurance, is...madly in love with her. Garroth, he's madly in love with Cielle as well, but he's more Passionate. Cielle went to go get changed, she herself enjoyed getting presents from the people of Pheonix Drop. Like, Emmmalyn gave Cielle some books on Emmalyn's favorite book series. Kawaii~chan gave Cielle some cookies and sweets, Donna gave Cielle some jewelry, Breandan gives Cielle fruits, Dale gives her swords, and Cadenza makes outfits for Cielle for new ideas for new clothes. She slipped on the outfit, Cielle liked it. She walked over to Laurance to ask of his opinion. A flowy, white blouse that was a bit baggy with some booty jean shorts and cream white flats. ( I personally like that outfit, Cielle, can I borrow that outfit?) Laurance was drinking tea when he saw her, the poor dude choked on his tea. "K-K-KAWAII!I APPROVE!" Laurance yelled, blushing mad. (Don't nosebleed.) Cielle ignored that, at least he likes the outfit. It really compliments Cielle. "L-Laurance? Can you come over here for a second?" Cielle asked. Laurance stood up and walked towards Cielle. Cielle reached up, and kissed him. Laurance closed his eyes. Cielle had no idea what she was doing...but she was a bit embarrassed. They are engaged after all, so it's a bit natural. Cielle does care for Laurance after all!


	25. Chapter 25

(Hey guys! Cherry Here! And I'm such an idiot because I forgot to mention that everyone in Aphmau mysteries and endings is YOUNGER than they are in Minecraft Diaries. In MD, everyone is closer to Aphmau's age, science Aphmau is an adult, there are people closer to her age and older. In this series, people are younger than that. Since Cielle popped into the word as a young girl, she created a magical paradox that made everyone younger so they could take her a bit seriously. Imagine a bunch of people in like, their 30's or 40's obeying a 12- year old girl. That's just weird. So, people in this series are 15-19 years old. They just act like adults 'cause they can.)


	26. Chapter 26

(Cherry here! I'm making these acts a bit short so I can write more chapters! Less word = mᏫᖇᏋ ᎿᏫ ᖇᏋᎯᎴ , ᗩᑎᗪ I got ᖴoᑎtᔕ oᑎ ᗰy iᑭᗩᗪ ᖴoᖇ yoᑌᖇ ᖇeᗩᗪiᑎg ᑭᒪeᗩᔕᖇe! ᔕtiᒪᒪ, I tᗩke ᖇeᑫᑌeᔕtᔕ ᗩᑎᗪ ᗰᗩke ᑕᕼᗩᑭteᖇᔕ ᖴᖇoᗰ yoᑌᖇ iᗪeᗩ.)

ᏣiᏋllᏋ was enjoying herself on a regular day, nothing was going on,the guards are out on patrol, but Laurance was told to stay behind to guard her, because,he IS ᏣiᏋllᏋ's guard after all. Laurance had no problem with this, it's his turn to get Cielle. (Yay)

Laurance was on the couch, napping in his house, cuddling Cielle. Laurance was tired of Guard Duty because Ciel (not Cielle, they are representing the same person, but different genders.) was running down with a fever and he's weak. Cielle takes her work VERY seriously, she gets the job done quickly and efficiently too. Cielle's project was to make the village a better place, so she spruced up the streets, fixed the broken houses, built new homes, added a few landscapes, and placed down some gas lamps.

The villagers liked Cielle. She always had some interaction with them. Cielle listened to their ideas and thoughts, she believed that the people make the village, not the village make the people. ( This sounds like the future!) Even when Ciel was there, he would NEVER turn his back on a friend, and would always there to defend, he's the one they could depend. (Cielle too.)

30 minutes later, Laurance woke up. Cielle left to tend to the landscapes while he was asleep. She walked in the door with a list and a few books and placed them on the table. Laurance was brushing his bangs while he quietly yawned. "Hey beautiful.." He greeted to her, kissing Cielle on the cheek. Cielle smiled and said, " Hey...you're up."


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys! Cherry here again! It's time for a GET TO KNOW CIELLE. This chapter reveals things about Cielle, her interests and hobbies, and more fun facts and things! A little bit of a story but it's really short, still goes with the plot line. In this chapter, I become a character who somehow knows Cielle, coming to visit her. Garroth, Laurance, Cielle, and Cherry all sit down and just talk while knowing more about Cielle.

Cielle decides to take a walk around the village. She's quite proud of her hard work, but never took the time to enjoy it herself because she's the one who did all this. Phoenix Drop is looking like a better place.

As Cielle passes by the main gate, she spots a mysterious figure, a person in a cloak. Cielle runs up to the figure and asks the figure who is them. They mysterious figure says," Cielle, you don't recognize me?" A girlish voice bellowed. Cielle recognized this person quickly. It was Cherry, Cielle's friend. Cielle squealed as she began hugging her. The guards heard this scream and quickly ran down to come get her, but only Dante came down. "Lady Cielle?! Are you ok?" Dante asked, frightened of Cherry. Dante gazed at the tears Cielle was shedding. Laurance and Garroth, who happened to be passing by, talking to each other on the security, panicked and Garroth drew out his sword and placed it close to Cherry's stomach. Cherry panicked and tried not to move, crying. "Garroth! Don't hurt Cherry! She's my twin!" Cielle barked, scared. Garroth put away his sword and said, "Sorry Miss Cherry." Cherry nodded and turned towards Cielle. "Everyone, this is Cherry, my twin sister, she was supposed to be here with me, but we got separated and here she is." Cielle said. She motioned to Cherry, signaling her to take off her cloak. Cherry took off her cloak, revealing her face and body. Cherry was almost an EXACT copy of Cielle. Dante madly blushed. This girl was Dante's dream girl. Where has she been all his life? "Hello everyone! I'm Cherry!" She greeted, bowing.

"She looks like Cielle." Garroth said. The only way you could tell Cielle and Cherry apart was that the ends of Cherry's hair was red, Cielle had not dip-dyed the ends of her hair. You can't really confuse them. ( So that's what love at first sight meant! Smooth Dante, smooth.) Cherry looks at Dante, blushing madly. "Damn boy! You lookin fiiinnnneeeee!" She said. Dante ran up to her, and kissed her. (I ship it. Chete. Yuuuyyyyy!" Me happy.) "Dante?! What are you..." Cielle screeched. Laurance and Garroth were here like: "FREE PORN!"


	28. Chapter 28

" Cherry? You ok?" Cielle asked, terrified on what her, Laurance, and Garroth just saw. Dante did not just kiss Cherry. "I'm fine, Cielle." Cherry said, blushing in confusion. "Daniela...are you in love with Dante?" Cielle asked, using an unfamiliar name. Cherry jumped, and she turned to Cielle. "Why did you use me real name?!" Cherry yelled, shocked. ( Just like Aphmau's real name was Jess, Cherry's real name is Daniela.)

"I-If you wanna stay at Dante's place during your stay in Pheonix Drop I-I'd be m-more t-than happy t-to m-make that arrangement." Cielle sheepishly remarked. (Why not Cherry? You chicken?)

(My (Cherry/ Daniela's POV) Her thoughts and feelings

Seriously Cielle? It's not like I like him or anything. It was just ONE kiss, no dur. It's not a big deal or anything. I hope he NEVER finds out about my real name, Cherry is ok, but he better not call me Daniela. So you're the Lord of this place? I like what you've done with this place, it looks nicer. And Laurance and Garroth are my...brothers-in-law? I swear Cielle, you keep finding TONS of good men. Look at Dante, the fine specimen of a man. Dang it Cielle! Dammit! I'm gonna rest right now, I'm a bit tired from all the traveling to Pheonix Drop.

"Fine." Cherry smirked. Cielle them ran off to make the arrangements.


	29. Chapter 29

Garroth is thankful he has Cielle. He still misses Aphmau, but Cielle is here now. He still remembers the day she appeared.

It was late at night, Garroth was sleeping peacefully in bed. He had his rest until he heard Aphmau's scream of terror and pain. Little did he know Aphmau was just killed in her sleep. Garroth rushed to Laurance's house and barged down his bedroom door, waking him up. "Garroth...what do you want?" Laurance dazed, half asleep. "NOWS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT! APHMAU JUST SCREAMED, SHE'S IN TROUBLE" Garroth yelled. This woke Laurance up, he quickly got dressed and ran out the door, with Garroth behind.

The two got to Lord Aphmau's house, the door was open. The house was dead silent, a little too quiet. Laurance rushed up the stairs while Garroth trembled in fear. Once they got to Aphmau's bed, they saw her body.

"Aphmau! My Lady!" Garroth jolted. Aphmau was unable to move. "I-I'm sorry guys, I never asked for this to happen, but it did. I-I don't have much time...I w-will be d-dead in less than 20 seconds, but Iwant to tell you guys, I love you two, and see you in a few minutes..." Aphmau said, tears striking down her face as she took her last breath, and closed her eyes. Both of their eyes grew wide open while they cried "Aphmau" in unison. Garroth walked over to Aphmau's body, grabbed her hand, and kissed the back of it. Laurance grabbed a good bunch of white roses, surrounding the courpse of Aphmau.

They both left the house, until they looked up, and were blinded by a strange light. It was white, until the light dimmed away. The sky was starry and the stars were twinkling lights. * queue light, mystical music, constellations. * A sound went off until something heavy fell into Laurance's arms. It was a person, she had tan skin, Emerald green- Neko brown eyes, Long, curly chocolate dark brown hair, and twinkling eyes. She wore the outfit Aphmau was given by the old couple in O'khasis territory. This person is a child, she looks twelve or thirteen years old. Laurance decided to take her home and they would investigate in the morning.

Laurance and the girl ended up sharing a bed, but she kept Laurance warm while he wondered, who is she?

As Cielle entered the door, Garroth ran up and kissed her, then hugged her. He was crying. "Thank You, for making ny life better than it was before, Cielle." He thanked, as more tears ran down his face. The still remembered the day she fell from the sky, just as the name Cielle meant. Cielle was named the sky, because she fell from he sky. Now, Garroth will always know that an angel fell from the sky, named Cielle.


	30. Chapter 30

"You're my angel that fell from the sky." Garroth whispered. Cielle started crying, cringing her hands to her chest. Garroth let go of her and he panicked. Cielle could hear her heart beating so fast and loud, it was hurting her. In a really angelic voice, she sang:" I can sing...the purest melodies...". What did that mean? Was this the first time her heart was working. Cielle could feel emotions stronger than ever. Rage, Pain, Suffering, Sadness, joy, and love. Garroth's eyes grew wide open. He had never felt anything like that in his life.

Garroth's heart had just broke. Watching Cielle cry shattered his heart into millions of pieces, it was so sad to see Cielle that way, so unhappy, so sad. Cielle closed her eyes, and stood still. She was letting out a aura of sentiment, and Garroth could feel it. It as Cielle's sadness. She had memories of another person, as if she was in another world. Garroth could see that Cielle was never accepted when she was in school. Many people bullied her, and humiliated her pretty harshly. She was mentally abused, she always hated girls, they were the ones that bullied her. Cielle grew a hatred towards women and girls, not seeing herself as one of them, as if she was a boy. In this other world, Cielle had short hair, and her name was Cherry's real name, Daniela. Daniel was Cielle's Ciel. And Cielle was Daniel's Daniela. Garroth could see how much she was suffering from them. Daniela was hurt, and nobody would help her. He could hear voices of Daniela, saying: "You Hacker!" And "What have I done to you?! You guys always keep me quiet, so I can't do anything.".


	31. Chapter 31

( THIS IS THE CHAPTER YOU GARELLE FANS ARE WAITING FOR! MY COUSIN IS GETTING MARRIED SO WHY NOT MAKE A CHAPTER ON CIELLE GETTING MARRIED TO GARROTH?) ❤️

? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ?

~ At Town Square, where the Wedding is taking place ~ Cadenza, Emmalyn, KiKi, Donna, Molly, and Kawaii-Chan are helping Cielle on getting ready

"Lady Cielle! You look so cute and pretty! No wonder Garroth loves you." Molly squeaked. Cielle smiled, looking ever so happy. ? ﾟﾏﾽ "She's not lying." Emmalyn said, reassuring Cielle. She knew perfectly well that Cielle wasn't nervous or scared about getting married. "My dress...it's beautiful Cadenza." Cielle chimed. I have to admit Cielle looks pretty, her dress is a traditional style, strapless, and the rims are silver and diamond apparent. But the dress comes up to her knees, but Cielle's heels are white with diamond rims, shiny. Her hair was left down, but her hair was extra curly today. And to finish everything off, pearl necklace and earrings to match.

? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ?

~ Wedding Time ~

Queue Wedding March as Cielle walks down the isle. The whole town is attending

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

Ꮆarroth stares at Ꮳielle's beauty. ᒪoops like Ꮓane going to be the priest. "If anyone has any objections to marry this couple, speak now or forever hold your peace." Ꮓane announced, and nobody said anything. "Ꮿell then, Mr. Ꮆarroth ᖇo'Мeave, do you, take Miss Ꮳielle Ꮅhantomhive to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Ꮓane asked. Ꮆarroth beamed red, and he let out an," I do." And he nods his head. "Ꭿnd do you, Miss Ꮳielle Ꮅhantomhive, take Mr. Ꮆarroth ᖇo'Meave, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Ꮓane asked. Ꮳielle replied with; "Yes, I do." He paused for a moment. "ᏰᎩ ᎿᏂᏋ ᎵᏫᏯᏋᖇ iᏁᏉᏋᎦᎿᏋᎴ iᏁ mᏋ, I ᎵᖇᏫᏁᏁᏫᏌᏁᏣᏋ ᎩᏫᏌ ᏂᏌᎦᏰᎯᎴ ᎯᎴ ᏯᎯiᎰᏌ, ᎩᏫᏌ mᎯᎩ ᏦiᎦᎦ ᎿᏂᏋ ᏰᖇiᎴᏋ." Ꮓane squealed, getting out his camera. ( Huehuehue ) Ꮆarroyo leaned in for an kiss, and a kiss he got, a sweet, romantic kiss from Ꮳielle. Everyone clapped and cheered while the couple continued kissing. ?

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾒﾐ? ﾟﾒﾐ? ﾟﾒﾐ? ﾟﾒﾐ? ﾟﾒﾐ? ﾟﾒﾐ? ﾟﾒﾐ? ﾟﾒﾐ? ﾟﾒﾐ? ﾟﾒﾐ? ﾟﾒﾐ? ﾟﾒﾐ? ﾟﾒﾐ? ﾟﾒﾐ? ﾟﾒﾐ? ﾟﾒﾐ? ﾟﾒﾐ? ﾟﾒﾐ? ﾟﾒﾐ? ﾟﾒﾐ? ﾟﾒﾐ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️? ﾟﾒﾍ? ﾟﾒﾍ? ﾟﾒﾍ? ﾟﾒﾍ? ﾟﾒﾍ? ﾟﾒﾍ? ﾟﾒﾍ? ﾟﾒﾍ? ﾟﾒﾍ? ﾟﾒﾍ? ﾟﾒﾍ? ﾟﾒﾍ? ﾟﾒﾍ? ﾟﾒﾍ? ﾟﾒﾍ? ﾟﾒﾍ? ﾟﾒﾍ? ﾟﾒﾍ? ﾟﾒﾍ? ﾟﾒﾍ? ﾟﾒﾍ? ﾟﾒﾘ? ﾟﾒﾘ? ﾟﾒﾘ? ﾟﾒﾘ? ﾟﾒﾘ? ﾟﾒﾘ? ﾟﾒﾘ? ﾟﾒﾘ? ﾟﾒﾘ? ﾟﾒﾘ? ﾟﾒﾘ? ﾟﾒﾘ? ﾟﾒﾘ? ﾟﾒﾘ? ﾟﾒﾘ? ﾟﾒﾘ? ﾟﾒﾘ? ﾟﾒﾘ? ﾟﾒﾘ? ﾟﾒﾘ? ﾟﾒﾘ? ﾟﾒﾘ? ﾟﾒﾝ? ﾟﾒﾝ? ﾟﾒﾝ? ﾟﾒﾝ? ﾟﾒﾝ? ﾟﾒﾝ? ﾟﾒﾝ? ﾟﾒﾝ? ﾟﾒﾝ? ﾟﾒﾝ? ﾟﾒﾝ? ﾟﾒﾝ? ﾟﾒﾝ? ﾟﾒﾝ? ﾟﾒﾝ? ﾟﾒﾝ? ﾟﾒﾝ? ﾟﾒﾝ? ﾟﾒﾝ? ﾟﾒﾝ? ﾟﾒﾝ?￢ﾜﾨ✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ. LONGEST CHAPTER ALIVE In THIs SERIES


	32. Chapter 32

Remember that one chapter after Cielle s welcoming party and Laurance hooked up with her? I was a retard for writing that one. Cherry sorry. I just wanted to write what I thought y'all wanted.

~ Garroth's House ~

"Holy Shit!" Cielle shrieked, staring at her wedding ring. Garroth woke up, he looked at Cielle and smiled. "* sigh * Thank Goodness this is not a dream!" She cheered. " Good Morning, my rose." Garroth yawned, relieved. Cielle kissed him on the cheek, and then Garroth jumped out of bed. Right next to her nightstand, Cielle had a list for everything she has to do today, not very much. Ever since Cielle had been fixing up Pheonix Drop, the village had a more efficient area to do work. Brendan has more space to farm, Logan is able to trade more expensive and useful things, Donna is able to sell food, Zoey can collect and brew up potions, and Pheonix Drop can expand. ( Good job Cielle, we can never go hungry!)

( Oh, likewise, either Laurance or Garroth have the day off when they are with Cielle. That's because they both take turns on watching Cielle. And one question I got was on why Cielle became Lord so quickly. You see, Cielle is the only thing closest to Aphmau, which means that she knows how to run a village the way Aphmau did. The people would be more comfortable with Aphmau and the village needed a leader. )

" Cielle? How's this outfit? I need your opinion, since you're good at clothes, I want to look decent, when I'm casual. " Garroth asked, bashfully. Cielle grinned, she was happy to help. She checked her list, her meetings are scheduled at dusk. "Ok! Sure. I have no problem with that. I'm happy to help you." Cielle cheered.

Cielle's Thoughts and feelings

Garroth, boy...the only thing you have is your guards armor. That means there's TONS of outfits to use. You have some similar tastes to me, but I seem girly, but surprisingly, I'm a tomboy. I'll just use some of the splits Cadenza left me. There's a bunch of fabrics and basic garments. Thank You Cadenza! I'm sure there's something in my home I can use.

"One second Garroth, I have some things you can use." Cielle squeaked. She ran to her closet and picked up a box. Inside, was a neon yellow jacket, a black shirt, ripped up jeans, and a pair of red Air Jordans. "Here you go." She piped, handing over the clothes. Garroth got dressed, and Cielle was proud of herself. "Damn boy...what's cookin' good lookin'?" Cielle flirted. Garroth looked like an angel fell out of the sky with Air Jordans. "Thanks Cielle!" He chirped, and kissed her as a reward. Cielle then fainted from a sexy Garroth. Who wouldn't wanna kiss a hunk of guard like Garroth? (Please review! I want to hear from you guys!


	33. Chapter 33

( IM STARTING WITH A NEW STORY! ITS CALLED CIELLE IN ITALY. ITS PRETTY SIMILAR TO THIS BUT CIELLE DECIDED TO TAKE A VACATION, SO SHE USED HER PWERS TO JUMP INTO ONE OF LAURANCE'S MANGAS. ITS FROM THE ANIME "HETALIA", WHERE CIUNTRIES TAKE A HUMAN FORM. CIELLE ENDS UP IN ITALY AND SHE ACTUALLY MEETS ITALY HIMSELF. THE COUNTRIES ARE PERSONIFIFCATIONS, BUT WHEN STUFF LIKE WAR AND THE ECONOMY GOES DOWN, THEY CAN GET SERIOUSLY HURT. BUT THIS IS A WHOLE NEW DIMENSION, SO THERE IS NO PHEONIX DROP UNTIL CIELLE REQCHES THE END OF THE MANGA. IN PHEONIX DROP, APHMAU IS ALIVE AND CIELLE IS NOTHING BUT A MAJGA CHARACTER LAURANCE IS IN LOVE WITH.)

"Thank You Cielle." Garroth chirped. Cielle smiled. Mission Accomplished. Now, Cielle has some things to take care of...


	34. MᏋᖇᖇᎩ ᏣᏂᖇiᎦᎿmᎯᎦ ᏣiᏋllᏋ!

"Merry Christmas Laurance!" Cielle cheered when she entered Laurance's house. He gently kissed her as she entered the room. The whole house was beautifully decorated, lights and knick-knacks everywhere. "Y-Yeah...Merry Christmas Cielle.." Laurance blushed. "Oh Cielle! Follow me! I want to show you something!" Laurance remembered. Cielle followed him underneath the doorway, where the hallway was. Laurance pulled out a little box, inside was a baby picture of Laurance and a set of earrings and necklace. "Laurance...Its beautiful..." Cielle smiled. "Look up." Laurance smirked. Cielle looked up, and there was mistletoe.

Laurance came in for a slow, romantic kiss. Cielle closed her eyes. All Cielle could remember was that it was..✨ Magical ✨. A kiss under the mistletoe, right by the window, snowing outside, by the warm fireplace. Laurance grabbed her waist, while Cielle brushed his bangs. Her brown eyes met his icy, blue eyes. His brunette hair mixed in with her chocolate brown hair. Her tan skin rubbed against his fair skin. His soft lips swapped spit with her painted lips. They finally broke apart because of a sneeze. Cielle's kitten sneeze. "WHAT THE FUCK CIELLE?!" A voice yelled. Cielle and Ciel broke apart.

Way to ruin the moment Ciel. Laurance stared at the two. Ciel blushed madly, and he came up to kiss Cielle. WTF. CIELLE AND CIEL KISSING. THATS LIKE KISSING YOUR TWIN SIBLING. Laurance got mad. Someone had out kissed him, on CIELLE. And it wasn't Garroth. Ciel was going at it. He pushed Cielle onto the floor, and he was on top of her. * CherryAquaBlossom throws up * Drool was coming out of Cielle's mouth, and Laurance was going to kill Ciel. Laurance, Ciel is stealin' yo girl. * WARNING. PREPARE TO BARF. THIS JUST GETS SEXUAL. BLAME CIEL. THIS IS DANTE'S DREAM COME TRUE. *

Ciel starts to take off Cielle's clothes. And then he takes off her panties. Ciel takes off his own clothes, and he takes his dick, and sticks it in Cielle's wet pussy. He starts fucking her. Laurance went to the other room to go get his sword. ㈝8BITCH WHAT THE FUCK. CIEL YOUR A DEAD MADAFACKA. Cielle tries To get away, but Ciel stops her. Ciel keeps fucking harder and harder and faster. He's destroying her pussy, and them he starts doing her butthole. Cielle groans and moans very loudly. Ciel just goes at it, fucking her like there's no tomorrow. ( CherryAquaBlossom: WTF. ) WTF CIEL AND CIELLE. Laurance comes back with his sword and digs the sword into Ciel's stomach. Surprise MotherFucker.

"Laurance no!" Cielle cries, throwing up blood. Blood spills everywhere. Laurance takes out the sword and rushes over to Cielle. "Cielle! Are you ok?!" Laurance yelled. Cielle gave him a cold stare. ( ㇸ5 Shot in the heart! And you're too late, you gave LOVE a bad name. ㇸ5 ) Cielle's icy cold stare was a shot in the heart for Laurance. He had NEVER seen Cielle so mad. All because of Laurance Cielle threw up blood from stabbing Ciel in the stomach. Laurance blames himself. Over a matter of seconds, Cielle heals herself. " Cielle, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that hurting Ciel would hurt you." Laurance cried. Oh Cielle was going to get him. "Laurance, I'm pregnant." Cielle replied. Laurance's eyes grew WIDE open. What had he just heard. From the corner was Garroth, with a camera. "Hahahahahaha! She got you!" Garroth Bursted, rolling on the floor laughing. Garroth had recorded the WHOLE thing. ㈘9

"Aww! It's so sweet how Laurance gets jealous when someone tries to hit on Cielle!" Cadenza squealed. Wait...CADENZA?! She just came from behind. "Oh...yeah...Cielle, you, me and Cadenza we're going to have a little get together as a family. (Cadenza is Cielle's soon-to-be-Sister-in-law. And she is Laurance's big sister.) "Kawaii-chan has to admit, without all the blood,gore, and rape, Kawaii-chan saw, everything was so romantic!" Kawaii~chan screeched. WTF.

And so on, the merry couple and their friend ends had a wonderful time playing games, opening presents, sharing stories, and eating. Even the Zane came over to visit his dear, Sister-in-law, Cielle Ro'meave. As it snowed even more, they all made memories to remember for a lifetime of happiness and hope...

✨❄️ ️ ㇳ6Merry Christmas Laurance, Garroth, Cielle, Zane, and everyone!ㇳ6 ️❄️✨


	35. Ꮳielle's backstory

( Last chapter, I was trying something new.I failed so badly. )

She left behind everything. Cielle has a new life.

~ Cielle's POV ~

I know where I'm from. I remember. My name is Daniela Mirella. I'm 12 years old, and soon to be 13. I came from another world, called Reality. In Reality, I was a girl who was bullied because I cut my hair short. The long hair I have now,is gone in Reality. I played the flute in Reality. One day, I wished to become reborn, as the person who was different. I wanted to be in a place where people would accept me, even if I was different. Now, I'm inside a world where fantasy is reality. I'm happy, in a place where I'm safe, and happy. Not in a place where I'm hated and beaten to death by other kids. I'm loved, by my husband Garroth, and Laurance, my lover. When I was in Reality, Aphmau was a YouTuber, making RolePlay series for her many fans to watch.

Pheonix Drop was just a village inside a video game. The villagers were just NPC's, non player characters. From a mod you could install to interact with villagers. Laurance, Garroth, and Dante were just NPC's just characters in a video game. One night, I wished upon a shooting star, to live in another place, where I can be myself. And loved. On that same night, I fell asleep, and entered Pheonix Drop, landing in Laurance's arms. I grew fond of the name Cielle, and took it as my own. I came into this world when Aphmau died, her Irene powers made my wish came true. In my head, memories of Aphmau became my memories. But I watched every episode of Minecraft Diaries, so I already knew.

I miss my parents, and my little brother Gustavo. When I was born into Pheonix Drop, I was given a cellphone, but it was a magical cellphone. It had a link between Pheonix Drop and Reality. In my free time, I can video chat, call, and text them. It's almost like I was never gone. During the day, in Reality, I'm there. During the night in Reality, I'm in Pheonix Drop. That only happens once a week. But all the time, I'm in Pheonix Drop. Garroth knows that I have a family, parents and a brother, and they miss me. When I take him to Reality, he'll love it. I promised him to take him to Reality when I go next time. I still wonder what people are up to. Now that I'm gone from Reality. But now, I know there is no escape from Pheonix Drop and the other villages in this world. No matter how many times I've tried, I can't. I have a husband and a fìance. There's no way I can leave this world, and I don't want to. I'm happy to be here.

~ Back to normal :3 ~

"Cherry!" Cielle remembered, she rushed out the door to find her twin sister. She barged down the door and went in. "Lady Cielle! It's Cherry! She's dying. Please help her..." Dante exclaimed. Cielle rushed over to Cherry, she was fading away. "Daniela Mirella, dear sister, I hold your memories from Reality. Now that you know, you have no use for me. Dante has proposed to me, he is now your other lover. I'm going to be inside you Daniela, I'll always be in your thoughts. Remember that I'm always there to be with you." Cherry cried, tears fell down on both Cielle and Dante. Including Cherry, too. Then, Cherry turned into dust, and Cielle froze. Cherry had entered Cielle's body. ( Goodbye Cherry! Cielle will never forget you. )

"Daniela? That's your real name?!" Dante screeched, hugging Cielle. Dante can feel Cherry's warmth. "You have a pretty name, but I prefer Cielle." Dante said, letting go of Daniela. ( Now, at times, I'll put either Daniela or Cielle, but know it's the same person. ) "Daniela...now you understand my backstory, I was never accepted by others, and was abused." Cielle sighed, trying to get used to her own name. Daniela lifted up her shirt, showing Dante her scars. He stared and gasped, so many scars. But Cielle told him they'll go away over time. "See you later." Dante chirped, waving.

Minutes later Cielle arrived to her own home. She would come clean to Garroth and tell him. Daniela explained EVERYTHING the second she walked through the the door. Garroth COMPLETELY understood her. How was he not shocked? It's Garroth. "And those clothes you're wearing Garroth, those used to be mine. I wore them when I was in Reality." Cielle tweeted. Garroth tried to hug himself. Cielle was a cross dresser. She wore Air Jordans and Nike sports wear, muscle build, and a phenomenal male voice acting and appearance. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." Garroth apologized. "Just wait until I take you to Reality..," Daniela chirped, "but first, I wanna make a phone call. It's time for you to meet the family."


	36. Happy New Year

"Ready Garroth,Laurance? Cielle asked. For New Years, she as taking them to Reality. Cielle opened up her phone, and she, with Laurance and Garroth, were sucked into Reality. They were outside Cielle's House in Reality. It was a 2 story house, red bricked, and small. "Wow. This is Reality? It's just like back home in Pheonix Drop, but more futuristic!" Garroth beamed. Cielle smiled, and she walked up towards the front door, and rang the doorbell. "Coming!" A boy said, rushing up to the door. The boy saw Cielle, and he almost squealed. "Mom! Dad! Daniela's home!" The boy screamed, opening the door. Cielle smiled, and hugged the boy. He looked like Cielle, but he was short, pale, and a bit thick. "Gustavo! Long Time, no see." Cielle/Daniela cried. "Dani, who are those boys?" Gustavo asked, pointing towards Laurance and Garroth. "Wait! Cielle! Why is Damte not coming?" Laurance quickly asked. "He's almost here, he'll be with us shortly." Cielle smiled. Just then, Dante popped up out of nowhere, outside the house, he saw Cielle,Laurance, and Garroth. He entered through the door. Around the corner, came out Cielle's parents. "Daniela! So glad to see you!" A woman cried, with a man. Those are Cielle's Parents, Carie and Jack. Her parents look nothing like Cielle. Her Mom was short with Pale skin, blonde hair, and green eyes. Her dad was also pale, brunette hair, freckles, and blue eyes. "Daniela! So, which on is your husband?" Carie asked. Cielle sighed. "They're all my husbands, but two are my fiancés. Garroth, you mind?" Cielle smiled. Garroth stepped up, and stood next to Cielle. "Mrs. Phantomhive, it's a pleaseure to see you in person." Garroth greeted.

"Yes, Garroth, aren't you the cute one!" Carie laughed, pinching his cheeks. "Thank You." Garroth said, and walked off. "The next one is Laurance, Laurance?" Cielle guestured. Laurance appeared on queue. "Hi, I'm Laurance." He cheered. Carie smiled, "Hi Laurance." Cielle coughed, and the, she announced, "And the last one is Dante". Damte swaggered over, so chill and greeted Carie. "Hiya. I'm Dante." he smiled. Carie sighed, and she quickly said:" Hi Dante, it's a pleasure to see you." Gustavo had a fun time talking to Garroth, Laurance, and Dante, welcoming them into the family. "So, Daniela, you are Daniela Ro'meave-Phantomhive?" Jack asked. Cielle was shocked. "Which one had you change your last name?" Jack jolted. Cielle replied with a:" Garroth". He turned to stare at Garroth.

-After some time later-

Everybody sat down at the table. "Why did you become Lord of a village in a video game?" Gustavo asked. Dante was quick to respond. "Wait...Pheonix Drop is in a VIDEO GAME?!" He said. Daniela had explained everything to Gustavo, and everyone else.

-Close to Midnight-

Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted, as the clock struck midnight: the new year has began. "Now you look at the time!" Cielle replied. It was time to go. Cielle and the hang said goodbye, and they left for Pheonix Drop.


	37. Act 37: Time for some changes

After returning from home, Cielle thought she could, improve around Pheonix Drop. Everyone here is a teenager, they live a teenage life. That means a quick trip to reality. "Hey Dante, you mind coming to Reality with me?" Cielle asked. Dante agreed, and they entered Reality. "Your parents aren't home...how are you going to get in?" Dante questioned. Daniela then reached into her pocket, keys to the house. Cielle entered the front door, and turned off the alarm.

"Shoes off. We're going upstairs." Daniela sighed, and she took off her shoes. Dante beamed red. Was this what he thought it was? No way. The two went up the stairs, and down the hallway, into the last door. Cielle opened up the door, and there was Cielle's room. "Aww! It's so cute!" Dante squealed. Daniela's room was rose pink, with cherry blossoms and other Kawaii things.

"So,what are we doing in Reality?" Dante asked, brushing his bangs. Cielle coughed, and then she spoke. "I have something I want to show you." Daniela replied, getting onto her computer. Dante blushed bright pink. Cielle got onto Minecraft, and there was what looked like Pheonix Drop. Dantegasped. Cielle then downloaded some mods, and installed them into Minecraft. "Why is Pheonix Drop inside a box?" Dante asked again, curious.


	38. Inventions and going to the future

(( HEY GUYS CHERRYAQUABLOSSOM HERE! I'M BACK FROM MY SHORT HIATUS! I WAS GONE BECAUSE I HAD SOME ISSUES WITH SCHOOL AND FRIENDS AND I HAVE TONS OF NEW IDEAS FOR THIS SERIES. THE CHAPTERS MIGHT BE A BIT LONGER AND MY GROSS BUT FUNNY STUFF WILL POP OUT WITH NEW ACTION PACKED ADVENTURE! ))

After so much time of explaining computers to Dante, Cielle was downloading mods for the village. Cielle wanted to make more changes for Pheonix Drop. "Just a few more seconds..", Daniela muttered, but Dante paid no attention to her. He was only focusing on how pretty she looked. Out of nowhere, a pop up appeared and Cielle was messing around on her computer. It's been a while since she's been in reality.

"You truly are pretty Daniela," Dante remarked. Cielle giggled, and finished up her work. After she was done, Daniela just lied down on her bed. It was soft and comfy. Cielle's room was nothing much, her furniture was white and her walls were mint green. Here and there she had some of her Kawaii Japanese stuff. Daniela sighed, while Dante, on his chair started at her. How could she be so exhausted from little work? Dante them understood why after a second later, it's a whole time-and-space-warp-thing. He questioned nothing, and left that to be.

"Pheonix Drop is going to look a but Different now Dante", Cielle panted, staring at her ceiling. Dante had no idea what she was talking about, but listened to her anyway. It might be important. Dante then had a bit of a concerning face, was Cielle okay? Dante tried not to worry bout that, he has better things to focus on. "So..you wished upon a star, and your dream came true?" Dante asked, looking into Daniela's eyes.

Cielle sat up, and smiled. She then yawned and stretched. "Yeah. I did, but it's a blessing." Daniela replied, cheerful. Dante smiled, and thought to himself: What was Cielle like? Why did we come over here for? He then just sat on her bed, next to Cielle. Daniela brushed his blue bangs, and started to embrace Him. Dante jolted fora second, but his eyes glittered.

Daniela blushed, giggling like a little girl. Is she being childish again? Yes. "Hey Cielle, are you going to change your last name to Hunterbow when we get Married?" Dante shyly asked. Daniela then looked at him for a few minutes, and nodded for a "yes". Cielle stretched again. "Let's get going Dante, I have a surprise for you." Daniela chirped while giving Dante a sweet kiss on the cheek.


End file.
